Revelation
by domina tempore
Summary: Everything that they had worked so hard to hide and protect was coming crashing down around her... Tag to "Trinity", late season 3.


_Author's Note: Originally (as is the case with many of my Spanky fics) I had this fic planned for SAWS this year. But (also as with many) it wasn't meant to be then. When I wrote it, I hated it; and it's taken me until about right now to like it/appreciate it. It is by no means my *best* work, but I think that I like it. Let me know how I did._

_Depending on the reaction/my state of boredom in the future, there may be a longer, similar fic involving this same situation. But we'll see ;)._

------------

**Revalation**

------------

_The team had gone to Balkan. Teyla was worried when she learned of the mission; she was afraid that Ronon would be recognized as the man who had killed Kell. But he'd reminded her that only Satedans had seen him do it, and they had left Balkan. Slightly reassured, she agreed to introduce her team to the people._

_They arrived together, John and Rodney in uniform, Ronon wearing his classic long leather coat, and Teyla in her Athosian clothes. They entered the village, and Teyla led them towards the trading house, where they would conduct their business. _

_People had pointed and whispered behind raised hands, but Teyla had chosen to ignore it, pretending it to be nothing more than the Balkan's surprise at seeing the colonel and Rodney. It was not because they were recognizing Ronon as a murderer; because no one had seen what he had done and that was not what he was..._

Teyla stood out on a balcony, at the far edge of one of the farthest piers of the city. She'd come here as soon as the team had returned from Balkan, refusing to attend the debriefing or go to medical to have her injuries looked at.

All that she wanted was solitude; and she found that on the lonely balcony under a gray, drizzling sky that matched her mood. She let the cool raindrops slide down her bruised cheeks, as if they could wash away the darkened blotches on her skin and now seared into her heart and memory.

She had no idea how long she stood there, but she couldn't bear to face her friends again. Not after they had found out about her and Ronon's long-kept secret.

_Teyla saw Hendon come out of the trading house, but she had already steeled herself for this long-dreaded meeting, and she met him firmly, her proud head held high. She had schooled herself many years ago not to react to the man's probing, craving stare, and that training did not let her down, even in spite of her friends less than subtle disapproval behind her._

_"It has been some time," she had said to the man, wondering if he was still bitter about what their last encounter almost two years ago. _

_Hendon dragged his gaze slowly up her body until he met her eyes. And then he had uttered a single word that had shattered the carefully built walls around everything that she and Ronon had kept hidden for so long. _

_"Murderer," he hissed._

Teyla desperately wanted something to lean back against; something warm and solid and safe. Something that would make this cold, gray world seem more like home again.

She tried in vain to erase the memories of the argument that had followed Hendon's statement. There was no way out of it, and she was prepared to take the punishment for Ronon's misdeed. It was her fault that he had been in the position to do it.

She felt a flash of gratefulness for Sheppard, who had immediately told Hendon that he was wrong, that Teyla wouldn't have done that, wouldn't have killed a human that way; and for Rodney and Ronon, who had vouched for her innocence as well. The latter had clearly wanted to tell him _why_, but he must have seen the pleading in her eyes, because he did not.

_All of their protests were in vain, and they were not given much of a chance to continue them. Hendon grabbed her arm and dragged her through the village, calling out that the murder of their good friend and ally was about to be avenged. She was separated from her friends by the crowd until Hendon reached his destination; two tall, thick, upright poles. _

_He bound her between them, striking her across the face when she told him, just once, that she hadn't killed Kell. But he didn't threaten her; he didn't need to. She knew as well as he did what her punishment was going to be._

_A heavy-looking whip was brought out to Hendon and he moved around behind her and began to beat her brutally. _

_He managed three lashes before Ronon finished barreling through the crowd and threw himself between her and Hendon, covering her body with his own._

_"Ronon, let me take it and be done," she pleaded with him. "I don't want them to you hurt you or the others."_

_"But it was my mistake," he answered. _

_"Get out of here!" Hendon yelled at him angrily. _

_"You're punishing the wrong person!"_

_"And how would you know?" _

_Ronon sighed. _

_"Because I was the one who shot Kell, not her." Teyla screamed out a wordless protest; she wanted to tell them that Ronon was lying, that the other Satedan's death was her fault, but words refused to come. What was done was done, and she knew that Hendon hated Ronon as much as he hated her, for what her friend had made him pay her once. She hung her head and refused to meet the eyes of Sheppard and Rodney, who were staring at them with wide, confused eyes. Now they knew, too. They knew that she and Ronon had lied to them._

Oh, how she wanted to forget the confused and hurt looks on the faces of her teammates. She could hardly bear to think about what their reactions would be once the shock of what had happened had worn off a bit. She was afraid to face them again. She was certain that they would hate her for allowing Kell's murder, and for hiding it from them. She didn't even want to imagine what Ronon was going through right now.

_If you want the same punishment, I will give it to you next," Hendon scoffed. "But until then, get out of my way._

_"No," Ronon said; and she could feel him trembling, though his voice was firm. "Give it all to me; hers too." _

_Hendon frowned, clearly unable to believe that anyone could be so selfless, or understand why. _

_"You're joking."_

_"I'll take her punishment," Ronon repeated. Hendon was quiet for a long moment, and Teyla was sure that he was going to refuse; more than that she _hoped_ he would. Finally, he sighed. _

_"Cut her down," he said. A second later the pressure on her wrists eased, and she was handed into her friend's firm grips as Ronon was tied in her place..._

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her. She gasped, but a second later her fear lessened and was replaced by shame. It was Ronon. He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him. "Why didn't you let me take it and be done? Now they all know..."

"They understand, Teyla. They know that I was still acting like a runner then; but I'm past that now. They forgive _you_ for not telling them to protect me." He turned her around to face him and pressed a gentle kiss to her bruised cheek. "It's okay."

Teyla fell into his arms, sobbing. He hugged her closer to him.

"It's alright," he whispered it like a promise. "You can cry..."

Fin.

------------

_A/N: So this is what came of the craziness of my life over the summer XP lol. I hope that you liked it ;). I'm not crazy about the ending, I really think that I could have done better, but for now, this is all that I've got. It may change eventually..._


End file.
